Icy Lands
The Icy Lands (アイシーランズ, Aishī Ranzu) is a fictional world from the Kingdom Hearts Legacy universe. It is the hometown of Rya and Anea and it is the place where Xiggie was "born". The world is a vast piece of (mostly) frozen land, and, and not many people live there. There is only one town in the entire world, simply known as Acrey. It is where all the people live, as it is one of the only places where that would be a possibility. Setting As mentioned before, the Icy Lands are a very large piece of land, separated into few areas. A large part of the world can not be reached, as it is either too high up, or simply far too dangerous for passage. Although, some dare-devils have gone there, but none of them have been seen again. Acrey Acrey (アクリー, Akurī) is the only town in the Icy Lands. It is rather small, and not more than 100 people live there. There are two parts of the town, the Town Center, which is, as the name suggest, the town center. The other part is The Gate, which is the town gate, the only way in or out. The Gate is heavily guarded as the towns people are rather paranoid towards outsiders. From the Town Center, you can access The Sanctum, which is the church in town. It is believed to be a holy place, and many believe it was the place where one can obtain the Gelidus Gelu, an accessory said to have the ability to boost Ice magic by a vast amount. Acrey is positioned near the center of the White Woods, which is the safest area of the Icy Lands. White Woods The White Woods is a small forest in the Icy Lands. It is the only sign of plant life in the entire land. It is said to be the safest area of the Icy Lands, because not many Heartless or Nobodies wander in there, though it is unknown why these creatures keep away. Within the woods lies Acrey, a small town. It is placed there for the woods safety. Although the trees seem to grow, they are frozen solid, as are most of the other plants, giving the forest the same white color as the rest of the land. The White Woods are slit up into three parts, The Inner Woods, which is the part surrounding Acrey, The Road, which is the thin road which leads to the town, and the Opening, which is a small glade. The Planes There are three Plains in the Icy Lands, positioned outside the White Woods. The first Plane is called the Lowplane, and from to the White woods and the second plane. This plane is swarming in Heartless and Nobodies, and it is not advised to go there unarmed. The second plane is called the lacuna (lit. the empty space), and leads from the Lowplane to the third plane. The Cave can also be accessed from here. The Lacuna is treated as a fairly calm place, though enemies tend to show up there every now and then. The third plane is called the Highplane, and leads from the Lacuna to the Mountain. It is full of rocks and ice-clumps, and many enemies spawn there. The Mountain The Mountains can only be accessed through the Lacuna. The mountain is pretty much a dead end, a vast area full of danger. The Cave The Cave is a small cave with a safe spot. No enemies appear there, and for that reason, Yrax set up camp there. But it is now abandoned. Music Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds